The present invention relates to the field of textile preparation technology and, more particularly, to a method for preparing a hollow textile with a core-spun yarn of short-staple wrapped microporous alkali-soluble polyester filament.
The textile is required to excel in comfort and functionality. Comfort involves hand feeling comfort (such as fluffy and soft) and heat and moisture transfer comfort (such as moisture absorption and sweat releasing, warmth retention and other functions). Bulked yarn, wool or machine impact process are commonly used to obtain the fluffiness (such as using high-speed airflow impact to make the textile fluffy), but the machine impact will damage the appearance and mechanical properties of the textile. Soft fibers (fine-denier fibers) or chemical softening agents are commonly used to obtain softness, but chemical additives will lead to washability problems. Fibers with good heat retention property (hollow synthetic fibers) or fabrics with an air layer are commonly used to obtain warmth. The water absorption and quick drying property can be achieved by adopting moisture absorbing and quick drying synthetic fibers and by adding hydrophilic substances. However, this approach is only applicable for synthetic fibers, not for natural fibers.
Thus, the above is about obtaining a single function, or using special fibers, or a special single post-treatment approach to achieve a single index.